Together
by datawolf39
Summary: So I was tired of Jimmy being killed in the shipping of Destiel and I started this it evolved into something I didn't expect though. Any way AU-ish from the ep Lucifer Rising. Destiel and Jimmy/Amelia.


**I've been shipping Destiel since before I even started really watching Supernatural and because of that I have ruined several things for myself. But anyway this is a Destiel where Jimmy still exists. Poor Jimmy is often forgotten in the shipping of Destiel so I thought that I would write a story where he is still there. **

**This story takes place after Sammy kills Lilith. BUT Lucy did not rise and the apocalypse was averted. I know that the reason that I came up with is lame but I could think of nothing better and wanted to get to the scene that I imaged and for that it had to be relatively safe for Jimmy to go back to his family.**

**Spoilers: up to season fourish I guess. so really nothing spoiled at all right.**

"Wow that was… anticlimactic," Sam said as he watched Lilith's blood pool from the underside of the poor woman that she had possessed and onto the floor of the church.

Dean had nothing to really add to that and so he merely nodded his agreement of the statement. Not to say that he wasn't thrilled that the Big Bad Angel didn't rise but he was a bit suspicious as to why it didn't happen.

There was a rush of wings and then Castiel was suddenly there.

"What just happened?" Dean questioned the angel.

"Lilith was the final seal so I can only guess that the location was incorrect."

"You mean to tell me that the apocalypse didn't happen just because some demon didn't take the time to look at Google Maps."

Castiel cocked his head in confusion and Dean rolled his eyes. "Nevermind. Anyway what are you going to do now?"

"Go back to Heaven." Castiel answered in his monotone.

"That's it. The world is saved and you say 'adios humanity'."

"That is correct. There is no longer a need for me to be here. I am welcome back in Heaven for helping to bring about an outcome that was acceptable despite not being anticipated. Since that is the case I can allow my vessel to return to his family seeing as the task I set out to complete is finished."

Dean's eyes widened. He had forgotten about Jimmy. It was always so easy to forget that Cas didn't have a body of his own. Dean rubbed a hand through his hair and tried to think of a non-chick flickity way to ask Cas to hang around for a bit longer.

Even though the hunter hadn't known Castiel for long they were comrades as well as friends and because of that they had grown extremely close in that short time that they had known one another. Well Dean had grown close to Castiel. The angel was so stoic it was hard to tell if he felt the same. So to think that he would never see the angel again, except maybe in Heaven if he went there because he was Dean Winchester and with his luck he was definitely bound for Hell, was a hard thing to contemplate.

"You mind hanging around a bit just to smite a demon or two to help out us hunters. The Apocalypse was averted but demons are still running around hurting people."

"I cannot stay but should you require my assistance you can pray to me and I will answer if I can." With that the light show started as the angel vacated his vessel.

Dean and Sam ran to catch Jimmy as he collapsed.

"Hey guys." Jimmy said when he opened his eyes to the sight of the two hunters above him. "You think I could hitch a ride to Nevada?"

"Sure," Dean said. "Sam go get us a car we have to go rescue my Baby then we can take this guy home."

Sam nodded and left.

"When we get to my family I have to tell you something." Jimmy said.

Dean looked at him with an obvious _'can't you tell me now?' _face but Jimmy just shook his head. "You can be as cryptic as Cas sometimes you know that." Dean sighed

It took quite a while but everything got done and Jimmy and Dean were dropped off in front of a small house while Sam rode around looking for the nearest supplier of rabbit food so that he could graze like the giraffe he was.

Jimmy knocked on the door and after a minute it was opened by his daughter.

"Mom! Daddy's back!" the girl said as she joyfully leapt into Jimmy's arms nearly knocking the poor guy over.

Amelia came over to the door and looked on at the scene with a smile.

Once Claire was sent upstairs Jimmy, Amelia, and Dean took seats in the living room. "So is everything… over now?" Amelia asked once she was seated in the arm chair facing the two men who had seated themselves on the couch.

"In a manner of speaking." Jimmy answered hesitantly as though he were trying to come up with the right words to say what he needed to. "That's why he's here." He said pointing his thumb in Dean's direction.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked him concerned that there was still danger. Sure she was happy to have her husband back but if there was still things after him…

"That danger has passed and that's why Castiel let me come back to you. But there is another problem. Its name is Dean Winchester."

"Huh what did I do?" Dean said. It came out a bit garbled because he was munching on some crackers that Amelia had set out on the table.

"See our little angel of Thursday conveniently left some things unsaid and I can't just ignore it. It effects all of us you see so I wanted to say it while we are all here."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Amelia asked before Dean could do the same although he would have done so with stronger language.

Jimmy stood up and looked directly as Dean. "Castiel is an angel so in addition to the small bit of dickish nature he shares with his brothers and sisters he's also terrible with emotions. He's worse with them than you are and that's saying a lot."

Dean rolled his eyes at that he wasn't that bad with emotions. Sure he repressed most of them all the time and he avoided chick flick moments like the plague but other than that he was just fine with emotions.

"He likes you Dean. I would dare say he is _in_ love with you. Being the vessel of an angel has its advantages. One is that you know your body and its reactions to certain stimuli. But that isn't the problem since I know for a fact that you like him too. The issue that that he's so insecure and it drives me crazy."

"What!?" Dean exclaimed the last part of the statement currently overriding the need for him to protest the fact that he did in fact care for the angel as more than just a friend because last time he checked he wasn't gay. What was an angel insecure for?

"Castiel is an angel so in turn he is genderless. We only give him the male pronoun because he wore me as a meatsuit. He had excuses for not admitting his feelings. Oh he called them 'reasons' but they were excuses. He didn't want to screw with your sexuality or with mine, he wanted me to live my life, and he wasn't sure if your attraction was aesthetic in nature or to him as a personality."

"Of course I _tried_ to tell him that it was him that you liked not the body. That much was obvious when we first met in that warehouse because you were so disappointed that I wasn't him in that moment. At first I thought it was simply because I didn't know what you wanted me to but then I figured it out when your coldness towards me continued. But anyway he shut me out after I tried to tell him and insisted on not telling you how he felt. I couldn't very well go live my life knowing all the while that you could never be with the love of your own and I know for certain that Cas will be miserable too and I kind of feel that I owe him this."

Dean didn't bother to deny that he had in fact fallen for the angel now because he just couldn't. He hadn't meant for it to happen but somewhere along the line in-between risking life and limb these feelings just emerged. He knew that from the moment that he realized what had happened that it was a doomed love and that it would be best if he just forgot about it all. But now, knowing what he did, he couldn't let go of the feelings, he found that he couldn't do it. It had barely been two days and he already missed the angel more than he ever thought was possible.

"What are you suggesting?" Dean asked cautiously.

"It will be a bit... weird but I'm offering to share myself between my life and Castiel's. But it will only work if we all agree."

Both men looked at Amelia. Their decisions were made and she was the one that would decide it. Amelia sighed it was a bit strange the thought of sharing her husband-his body anyway- with another man. But after the demons and the angels life was strange anyway. Jimmy was right about one thing though she couldn't very well leave the other man in his own personal limbo. She knew that the man before her was so far gone for the angel that there was no way he could turn back now. The way that his eyes lit up like sparkling emeralds every time that Castiel was mentioned was more than enough proof of that.

"If anyone sees you guys I'll say that Jimmy has a twin," Amelia said after her deliberation.

"Time to place a call Dean. We have to get Castiel to agree now."

Dean nodded. "Dear Cas who is most likely in Heaven grooming his feathers please pop down to Earth. I need to talk to you and it is sort of a matter of life and death."

"Hello De-"Cas started to say but was cut off and then began to blush.

"I had to Castiel," that was Jimmy.

"I will smite you for this."

"No you won't you need me after all."

"How did you even-"

"Who did this body belong to first me or you?"

"But you weren't supposed to-"

"Castiel I am dormant at times but never absent. Anyway a blind man could tell that you are head over heels for the guy and I wasn't about to let him go on thinking that his love was unrequited because you are a coward."

"I didn't mean for-"Cas said sadly.

"I know but he didn't and you really hurt him so you need to apologize then I will tell you about the decision we have all come too."

"I apologize for the way that I treated this matter Dean." Cas said gravely.

For a moment Dean didn't even realize what had been said but it wasn't every day that you saw an angel get scolded by its vessel so he felt that his surprise was justified. "Accepted." He said after he had caught up.

Cas's eyes zoned out for a bit and then he got a look of immense wonder on his face. "You have all agreed to this?" he asked looking around in astonishment.

Dean and Amelia nodded knowing that he was talking about the arrangement that they had come to.

Cas cleared his throat. Apparently he had been human long enough for the concept of embarrassment to seep in. "Jimmy says that I should kiss Dean now."

"Well get on with it." Both humans said together when the angel stayed where he was.

With movement that made a snail look like a racecar Cas moved over to the couch where Dean was still sitting. He placed his hand over the mark that lay beneath the layer of fabric and bent down into a chaste kiss.

The kiss set of a reaction that nobody anticipated.

As soon as they were connected huge dark wings flared from Cas's back.

"Wow," Dean said as he studied them. They were black. But up until this moment Dean had no idea that there were different _shades_ of black.

"I apologize. I had not meant for them to manifest." Cas murmured.

"No dude they are awesome," Dean said gently stroking the feathers as though he was unable to believe that they were real.

"Wow he is pretty hot with wings." Amelia said startling them.

Dean looked at her and made a decision. "Would you like to help me defile an angel?" He asked the woman gaining startled eyes in response.

"Look it's obvious that you love Jim here. He's been away for a long time, I mean Cas was gone for two days and we weren't even together and it's all I can think about. I figure if we're all up for it lets all get what we want.

"Are you sure? It's going to be your first time with him and-"

"Amy you and your husband have just agreed to share him just so that I can be happy. I think this is the least I can do."

"Hey, Cas are you and Jim okay with doing it like this?"

"I am fine with it." Cas said in a voice that was so deep and gravelly that Dean nearly came in his pants. "Jimmy is… enthusiastic about the proposition. I would let you hear but he is a bit incoherent at the moment."

Amelia scribbled a hasty note to Claire to tell her that the three of them had to run an errand and then went back over to the guys that were leisurely kissing on the sofa.

"Cas, can you? We can't. Not here," Dean managed to say. Somehow the angel understood and transported them to a room. The bed was so large that the three of them would have no trouble fitting into it. Dean also noticed that Cas had put his wings away.

That's all Dean noticed before he was kissing the angel again. When he opened his eyes he saw Amelia standing close to them looking lustfully at the pair. With a hand motion he told her to come closer and join in.

Cas was in such a state of bliss that the woman's body pressing against his back didn't register until she was kissing on his neck. He gasped in shock at the feeling, which allowed Dean's tongue to enter his mouth. The sensations were incredible and it was almost too much because Jimmy was enjoying it too.

"Too many clothes." Dean moaned and Amelia hummed her agreement not stopping with her kisses. The next second all of them were disrobed thanks to Cas's mojo.

Amelia and Dean locked eyes and in that moment there was a decision made. Both of them pulled away reluctantly so that they could push the naked angle-man down onto the bed. Cas had no idea what was about to happen and he would have consulted Jimmy but the man was far too blissed out to care at this point.

Dean pushed him onto his side and licked a stripe up his spine causing him to shiver and close his eyes. Then the hunter proceeded to go lower and with no hesitation he began to rim the angel. Meanwhile Amelia was on his front not even teasing before she swallowed him down.

Cas wanted to howl in pleasure but he knew that if he did he'd end up using his really voiced. As it was the whimper that had escaped from him caused the room to shake. Castiel could hardly take it. Whenever he moved back Dean's tongue impaled him further and when he moved forward he was more aware than ever of the warm mouth on his vessel's penis. In an effort to control himself, he allowed Jimmy to meld with his conscious. It wouldn't hurt the man as long as he wasn't meld with him for too long.

Suddenly, it was over and Jimmy-Cas whined. He had been so close and he knew that was the reason that both had stopped.

Dean turned him over onto his back and in a move so in sync that it could have been choreographed Dean and Amelia licked stripes up to his nipples. Then together they engulfed both nipples in warm heat causing Jimmy-Cas to thrust against the air straining for any kind of friction on the throbbing organ below.

When they continued to ignore said organ Jimmy-Cas reached down to grip himself only to have his hand slapped away.

With that both humans moved up to nibble on the ears and Jimmy-Cas howled in pleasure pain.

"Who are you right now?" asked Dean gruffly while Amelia continued on his ear.

"Both." He replied panting. "Am both."

Jimmy-Cas opened his eyes again. The blue in them was nearly eclipsed by the black. He saw both of the humans. They were disheveled and once again without his permission the wings manifested flapping wildly.

Dean moaned appreciatively. He had a feeling that he was developing a wing kink but at the moment he could hardly care because he was thrusting himself against Jmmy-Cas. Amelia was fingering herself while kissing Jimmy-Cas and suddenly in a moment of complete euphoria they all stilled as the strongest orgasms any of them had felt came upon them.

Minutes, hours, or maybe it was days later they recovered to find that they had ended up with Jimmy-Cas in the middle, Dean on the right, and Amelia on the left. Both human were wrapped protectively in a huge black-feathered wing courtesy of the angel.

"You okay?" Dean asked when he was able to speak again.

"I am fine." Cas said whispering because Amelia was asleep. "Jimmy is resting now."

"That's good," Dean said as he yawned. "'ove you." The hunter murmured as he drifted asleep feeling warm, safe, hopeful, and loved for the first time in years.

"And I you," Castiel said and even though the hunter was asleep he still smiled.

With that Castiel closed his eyes and joined the humans in slumber.

**This was my first attempt to write this kind of fic without aid so I'd love some feedback.  
**


End file.
